Career Day
by ShimmeringDaisyFace
Summary: Every kid looks forward to Career Day. But what happens when this special day is encountered by our favorite, young, demigods?
1. The Dares

**Hey everyone! New story, kinda sequel to Superhero, but can stand alone. Enjoy!**

Chapter One: The Dares

They said they'd be here! They promised six year-old Rachel Elizabeth Dare that they would come for the one event that she begged and pleaded for them to come to: Career Day.

They're probably murdering trees in Switzerland. Most likely.

But no, their daughter is just going through an attachment phase. This'll go away. We can just skip this event, of course.

Salome's daddy is here, and he's a business man. He's giving out plastic bracelets for goodness's sake!

Mommy could've came. She's Daddy's assistant, and could have skipped that meeting in Norway, or wherever it was. Was Rachel not important enough for them?

Did she make them mad this morning because she forgot her homework? She didn't mean to. And Tabitha forgets her homework all the time and her mommy came today.

What did she do wrong?

She'll fix it, she swears. If they come today.

The door creaks, and Rachel turns her head so fast that she gets whiplash. No, just another simple Daddy looking for another simple kid.

Hours go by, Daddy or Mommy still aren't here.

"Hey, Rachel?" Zillah asks from the sit next to her.

"Yes?"

"Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"I- I don't know."

….

Rachel mopes for the rest of the day, and sits alone on the school bus. Not like any of the other kids would sit with her.

Her house is the last stop, thankfully. She doesn't know what she will say to Mommy and Daddy.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare walks the gravel steps, head hung low.

She opens the huge wooden double doors, and Mommy and Daddy are both on their phones, jabbering away, like she never entered the room.

But Rachel is smart enough to know they heard her come in.

….

Dinner was the only time they were off their phones. So Rachel decides she will use this time wisely.

"Uh, Mommy? Daddy?" Rachel mumbles, suddenly inferior.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Daddy looks up from his meal.

"Today was Career Day." Rachel simply says, and watches Mommy and Daddy lock eyes.

"We had some business issues in Saudi Arabia. I'm sorry." Mommy didn't sound too sorry.

"You said you would be there." Rachel says, bringing on a tantrum.

"Come here, sweetie!" Daddy gets up from the table, and hands her a box.

Shoes. Another dumb pair of international shoes.

"Oh. Thank you Daddy." Rachel says politely, like a pair of shoes could take it all back.

At that moment, Rachel Elizabeth Dare had her first temper tantrum since she was three.

She drops the fancy shoes on the ground, scratching the  
leather sides.

"I wish you would have brought these to Career Day."

**How'd you like?**


	2. The One (Maybe) Grace

_Hey everyone! I'm back, I just can't use the internet except to listen to music and post stories D: My own fault. Thanks to: ELMLEA: Me too! Thank you so much! SONOFNEPTUNEJR: ATTACK! Hahahahaha! Thank you so much! How are ya, anyways? Here's some ginger ale because I'm nice. ALEXANDRA JACKSON ROCKS HADES: Thanks! TEKIRI: I know right? Me too! Thanks :) SONOFTHETRIGOD: Thank you! Me too, this was so fun to write :) THALICOFOREVER3.14: I know right D: ERIK THE VIKING: I know right? ): I love her too DARESHEDEVIL: Oh, you crack me up ICECREAMRULES: Totally :D KAT CALLAN: I know :/SEABREEZE DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON: I'm glad :) WISDOMS DAUGHTER: I think so too! Thank you bunches :) AMASONGRAIN: OMGods, did I do a typo? Thanksies :D_

_Enjoy!_

Six year-old Jason Grace stares in awe at the twenty million foot statue of his father, Jupiter.

The cold marble floor cooled him down in the hot California sun, and even so the heat wouldn't bother him. After all, today was his favorite day of the year.

Parent Day, the Camp Jupiter version of Career Day.

Each demigod and legacy learns about their parent or ancestor, and occasionally their god gives them a sign to show that they're listening. Well, actually that happens 99% of the time, but Jason doesn't like to think like that. It would ruin his favorite holiday, and nobody wants that.

He looks over to his best friend, Bobby. The son of Apollo is dancing in giggling in a small patch of sunshine, sent in through the small rooftop window. An obvious sign from his father.

Jason feels a strong surge of envy flow through his blood, but he soon calms himself down. It's only the morning, he has the rest of the day to get a sign from Jupiter. And besides, kings don't get jealous of lowlanders.

He studies Jupiter's strong face, with the beard that flows right to his torso. One day Jason will be that big. He'll make his dad proud.

The demigod looks around at all the other kids, playing around their parents with their siblings.

Jason doesn't have any siblings. There were moments like this that Jason wished he did.

A flash of a girl went through his mind. Short black hair, pale, with eyes that matched his own.

As soon as he got it, he lost it.

It was probably a trick of the sun on the white marble or something like that.

Mrs. Babudius called the students out of the tunnel for lunch, and Jason trudges to the end of the line, sending a spiteful glare at his father's cocky face.

_Thanks, Dad. _Jason thinks. _You make me feel like alone, when I'm supposed to feel like a prince. Haven't I made you proud?_

Jason Grace sighs and grumbles out the door.

As he takes his seat on the couch next to Bobby, there is a tingly sensation in his arms and legs. Bobby's dark brown eyes get huge, and he weakly points at Jason's arms.

Jason puts down his fork and knife and stares at himself. Lines of visible electromagnetic waves line his arms and legs, torso, his feet, and probably his face.

Jason Grace smiles to himself and thanks his father, happier than he's ever been.

"Yeah, Bobby. Jupiter's my dad. I get my kicks, you know?"

_How'd ya like?_


	3. The Invisible McLean

_My mouth hurts. Thanks to: KATCALLAN Isn't he just precious? ;) Thanks! SONOFTHETRIGOD: THanksies! THALICOFOREVER3.14 I wouldn't necessarily define it as jerky, but okay! Thanks! :) ERIK THE VIKING: Thankie! THE MOST AWESOME OF ALL: Thanks! SONOFNEPTUNEJR: Oh, jeez. That sucks. Hope you're doing well! Got PMS BACK WHOOP THIS CALLS FOR GINGER ALE! WISDOM'S DAUGHTER Aw, thank you! :) DARESHEDEVIL: Kawaii? Thanksies! SEABREEZE DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON: Neither do I! Thanksies!_

_Enjoy!_

Six year-old Piper McLean looks down, embarrassed.

She knows she should be grateful that Daddy came. After all, her friend Desdemona's mommy and daddy didn't come.

But all the girls and boys are making googly eyes at her dad, and he's talking about making movies and meeting all these celebrities, and how much _fun _it is to be a superstar.

Tristan even hands out signed posters, which Piper thinks is a bit much.

And then Piper wonders if this is just a publicity stunt to grow his fanbase.

As if it needs growing.

She turns around in her seat to see a silent photographer snapping pictures of her father smiling with her classmates, but none with her.

She guesses the headline, "Tristan McLean Goes to Daughter's Career Day!" is enough Piper for him.

Whatever. This is Piper's life after all. She couldn't expect her own father to go to her career day without paparazzi.

But is it okay that she expected him to act like a normal day for once? Pretend that, yeah, Hollywood is a great job, but being a father is better?

That's not Tristan, though. That's not how her father acts, so she can't expect him to change dramatically for a dumb school event. That's absolutely ridiculous.

Soon enough, her father thirty-minute explanation of celebrity life is over. The parents are ushered into the cafeteria, their children in tow, for snacks and lunch, and if the parents were willing, they would take their kids out of school for the rest of the day.

Piper smiles and waves her father over, ready to get in line for pizza. Ready for Tristan to prove himself. Prove that this was not a publicity stunt, that he was actually there for his daughter.

Tristan does walk over, which gives Piper faith. But he kisses her head and says. "Sorry, Pipes. Gotta go to the set. I'll see you for dinner though!"

So the whole walking over thing was false hope. The whole career day, father-daughter bonding time was a sham, and was all to get on the cover of a magazine.

Piper can't jump to conclusions, but in her mind there is no other logical explanation.

Grabbing a slice of pizza, Piper plops down next to Desdemona. Both of their parents are epic failures, they might as well sit together.

Piper nibbles her pizza and watches the Rolls Royce pull out of the parking lot and drive away.

_How'd you like?_


End file.
